


Dream Crush

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Blackberry Love Story [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mentioned Goldenberry, Sleepovers, friends - Freeform, funtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra sleepovers with Nightlight and young Tsar Lunar. After playing around, they get ready for bed with a little chit-chat. A topic about Kozmotis gets brought up. Ezra’s in cloud nine.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Ezra Bridger & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff (Guardians of Childhood), Ezra Bridger/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Series: Blackberry Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887721





	Dream Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT AN ENDING! YASSS! CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE IT! XD
> 
> And… I gave them strange personalities, I know. I’d like to think Lunar was all playful when he was a boy then he just got all serious after Pitch destroyed the Golden Empire.
> 
> But eh, ENJOY!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON’T OWN NEITHER RISE OF THE GUARDIANS NOR STAR WARS REBELS. But I think I own the ship Blackberry/Blackbridger ^^

It had been a few days since the Ghost Crew arrived in Lunaria. Ezra had been scolded for leaving the palace (though Kanan and Ahsoka could sense that there was something bothering him) and was grounded to stay in the palace while the rest of the crew went on with the alliance.

Ezra didn’t mind, though. He didn’t feel like going out, anyway. He was fine sitting in his room.

When he woke up in the Pitchiner’s house, he had a slight panic attack on where he was until he remembered what had happened and relaxed. He was still embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave without thanking the general.

So he stayed for the morning. He met and befriended Pitchiner’s daughter Emily Jane (she prefers to be called Seraphina, though. Emily was too plain of a name for her) as the general made and served breakfast.

Of course, Ezra offered to wash the dishes in courtesy to the meal. Pitchiner wanted to argue, obviously not comfortable on letting a guest do the chores, but the Padawan was too stubborn to listen and helped anyway.

He left after that and didn’t dare face the general even as the days went by. Not that he could. He was sure Pitchiner was outside with the Lunanoffs and his crew, discussing about the alliance.

He only had Nightlight to talk to, but even the stellar boy was busy with the alliance and with protecting Lunar. They chatted sometimes, when the other wasn’t busy.

One night was one of those nights, but better. The discussion was going to take all evening, and since he wasn’t part of it, Nightlight invited Ezra over to his room for a sleepover.

Lunar was still a child, 3 years old, at the latest, so he stayed with his protector and went to the sleepover too. Ezra managed to only say hi and greet the young prince these past few days, so sleeping over with him felt a littleawkward, but it will have to make-do.

“Thanks,” the Padawan spoke as Nightlight led him inside.

“You were getting lonely,” the stellar boy chuckled.

“Yeah, being grounded has its cons, but I’m used to it,” Ezra shrugged then he spared a glance on the moon prince playing on the floor. “Greetings, Tsar Lunar,”

“Bridger,” Lunar nodded in acknowledgement, causing the Padawan to wince at how professional the child sounded despite being just a kid.

A tap on his shoulder from Nightlight swayed his attention, cutting him off of his thoughts. He soon forgot about his discomfort about Lunar as he was led to the spare mattresses.

After chattering with Nightlight for a few hours, they went over on the floor to play with Lunar. That was when Ezra’s inner child came out, much to Lunar’s bewilderment and Nightlight’s amusement.

The whole room was a mess in seconds, tables and chairs upside down, a bunch of stuff on the floor and blankets wrapped around the boys’ necks as they played make-believe. With a mattress as their spaceship, and Nightlight as their ‘engine’, the trio went around the room. They used wooden swords as their weapons to slash ‘space debris’ and ‘enemies’.

“We’re almost back to Lunaria!” Ezra claimed then he used the Force to levitate a blanket as an obstacle before feigning a cry of horror. “Oh no! Another enemy!”

“It’s a Fearling!” Lunar held out his wooden sword. “Attack!”

Nightlight silently giggled before speeding up their ‘ship’. Lunar and Ezra swung their swords, the Padawan keeping his concentration, so the blanket would fight back like a real Fearling (he had been told that they were really, REALLY corruptive and dangerous).

But his concentration was always breaking, so he had to make the ‘Fearling’ grab him. He faked a gasp as the blanket grabbed his wrist. He dropped his sword and pretended to struggle.

“It has me! It has me!” He exclaimed as he made the blanket pull him towards it, hopping off the mattress.

“NOO!” Lunar wailed. “I will destroy you, Fearling! I swear that I will be rid of you and your fellow Fearlings!”

The statement made Ezra grimace as he was ‘possessed’ (ahem, let the blanket land on top of him, ahem). Were the Fearlings that bad?

He shrugged the question off and acted like a ghost, pretending to seizure under the blanket. “Argh… I am now the King of the Fearlings! Fear me!”

“Begone, Fearling King!” Lunar cried out with a snarl. “Nightlight, enhance engine power!”

Nightlight grinned, giggling silently before he pushed the mattress forward up onto the air. Unfortunately, It was a little too fast and trio collided with each other.

BAM!

“GAH!” They fell on the floor with a thump, the mattress and the blanket landing on top of them while their swords crashed by their sides.

They stared into the ceiling with shocked expressions before bursting out in laughter. Their laughter intensified as they struggled to sit up and ended up falling over on their backs.

Their laughter took a long time to die down. Soon, they were struggling to breathe already and had to gasp for air to keep themselves alive as they attempted to stand, limbs trembling.

After a while, they all managed to calm down, catch their breaths and stand up with no shakes. They cleaned up their mess then Ezra and Nightlight left the room to get them a snack before bed.

Everyone in the palace glanced at them as they flew/ran through the halls to get to the kitchen. Whether they heard their chaotic playing or not was a mystery to either boy, but they paid no attention as they grabbed a few snacks and headed back to the room.

After a while, they were talking in the room while Lunar munched on a few snacks.

Nightlight spoke about how he was a star, to Ezra’s amazement, and how he was taken under the Lunanoff’s roof. Ezra talked about how he met the crew, about how he stole from them and that adventure ended with him working with them.

“… and when we tried to get Chopper, the rest of the crates fell on us!” Ezra laughed. “We blamed Chopper, and Hera was just glad that Zeb and I were getting along better than earlier,”

Nightlight giggled silently. “Was it that difficult to befriend Garazeb?”

“Eh, yeah,” Ezra chuckled. “He’s an old Captain Lasat, but whenever he argues with me, he becomes a kid again! So yeah, it’s a little difficult,”

“Garazeb is a Captain? Interesting…” Nightlight slowly nodded.

“Yeah, my big bro’s got some secrets even WE are shocked to know,” Ezra grinned.

“That Lasat is your brother?” Lunar suddenly asked.

“Well, to me, he is,” Ezra shrugged. “Not by blood, though. Like… how Sabine is my big sister, Hera is like my mother, Ahsoka is like my aunt but can be a second mom, Rex is like my uncle but can be a second dad, and Kanan is like my father,”

“Quite a strange family…” Lunar stated.

“That’s a normal statement,” Ezra gave a shrug. “Hey… I have a question,”

“What is it?” Nightlight tilted his head.

“Are you all stars?”

“Yes,” Lunar nodded. “Even those born naturally are considered as stars, like me and Emily,”

“Emily?”

“She likes to be called Seraphina,” Nightlight cleared out. “She’s General Pitchiner’s daughter,”

“Ah, yeah, I’ve met her,” Ezra smiled. “She’s as nice as her dad, but where’s her mom?”

“Killed by Dream Pirates,” Nightlight grimaced. “The general doesn’t want to talk about it,”

“Oh…” Ezra felt bad, but at the same time, his feelings leaped.

Did that mean that the General was single? It meant that he had a slight chance—

Ezra shook his head. ‘GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER AND FOCUS ON REALITY, DAMMIT!’

“Anyway… about the General,” Nightlight cleared his throat. “I had observed that you seemed to be interested in him. What gains your interest?”

“Well…” Ezra felt his cheeks redden as he bit his bottom lip while a daze smile was on his face. “I… I honestly don’t know if it’s his calm… relaxed expression… or his shimmering golden eyes… or how his hair is slicked back so… so handsomely…”

“What?” Lunar looked surprised and turned to Nightlight in bewilderment.

Nightlight shrugged and only listened as his new friend went on and on about his admiration for the General.

That night just became interesting…

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN’T UPDATED IN SO LONG ON THIS AND TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS, I’M SORRY


End file.
